Client Emerald
by outwitted
Summary: Meet Teito Klien, locally known as Emerald, a well known whore in the seventh district, but when he is called on by Sir Ayanami and falls in love with the boat hand on the ship thats taking him to the Sir, what choice will he make? TeitoxFrau. Au-ish.
1. Getting there is half the problem

Outwitted here, with a brand, spanken new story :D

This is TeitoxFrau, AU in the sense that it's the same world, just a different senario.. er, kinda. Rated T for language and slight sexual themes (only if you look real hard though xD)

I own nothing. Natta. Zip.

Enjoy c:

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

April 2

I've just got my one hundredth costumer, though I'm still not sure if that's a good thing. I mean, if I was anyone else on the streets, I would be angry with this person that claims to be happy after getting a hundredth costumer in the prostitution business. So in retrospect, I should not be proud at all that I am such a good whore that one hundred people bought off my body, using it in the ways that they pleased as if it was theirs. I am a foul, filthy human being and yet this is the only way I can live? By selling myself to even more foul and even more filthy people?

"Well if god wishes it that way."

That's what those stupid bishops would say down at the church, those ignorant actors in mocking white robes. Terrible. What has "God" ever done for me? Given me toil and strife, that's what. Well, that's all that I have to say for now journal, and I only hope that things won't get worse, because I know that they can't get better.

Teito Klien (Emerald)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Teito Klein closed the tattered, brown book in his hands and sighed, fixing his jewlery and high shoes, trying to look presentable (or good enough to buy). He shoved the small book into the bag that was lying limply from his shoulder and strode out of the arched door of a beaten down apartment, hips swaying, and ready for another day of work.

Going to the usual place, a bar in the edge of the city, he was always on his guard. People would always stare at him, sometimes grab at parts that they should at least pay him to feel. Oh, but going the work was only half the challenge in his day. The other half was hooking costumers, whether it be dancing or just plain flirting, he had gotten quite good at it.

The rest of his day was uneventful, just the average work day for a whore. Flirting, getting shouted at, etcetera, etcetera. Though no sooner did the bar close was a man standing outside, glancing about nervously, as if something was going to come out and rip out his throat. He was tall, with light blond hair that looked nearly white. And soft eyes, as if everything that he was looking at was his child in it's own, or at least something that he cared about. The brunette walked out of the closing bar, the man catching his eye. Teito cocked his head to one side, trying to find an approach for this one, but try as he might, it didn't look like he could do anything to make this man a 'customer'. So, instead, the teenager just strode over to the man and asked as politely he could, "Sir, is there anything that you are looking for?" It almost appeared that the man jumped out of his skin, judging on how surprised he was. Not answering right away, the blond dug through his pockets nervously, until finally he pulled out a sheet of paper. He looked at the paper, then at Teito, and then at the paper ounce more. The man started to look kind of giddy as he continued this action, making Teito raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Um, sir-"

"Your Teito Klein aren't you?"

Teito froze, a little afraid of what would happen if he said yes. Many thought swirled around in his head, many possibilities and outcomes. Though one stood out in them all, it being:

'I am outside of a closed bar at one in the morning, looking up at a man older than me who wants to know who I am. Rape.'

A wise choice was picked out of his head and he simply replied with, "Well, who's asking?"

The man sighed and just said in a well-where-the-fuck-did-I-put-my-manners kind of voice, "O-oh, I am Fia Kreuz, butler for Sir Ayanami. He has requested that Teito Klein be shipped to his quarters immediately." A slight blush crossed the butler's face as he added, "H-he would like to be another, u-um, costumer."

Teito just crossed his arms and huffed, asking smugly, "Well how much is he willing to pay?"

Another small laugh came from Fia as he put a finger in front of the brunette's face, more of a signal to wait even though it looked like he was taunting a small child. He pulled a folded piece of paper out from his coat pocket and handed it to Teito, not saying a word. Emerald eyes widened as Teito looked at the number written on the scrap of paper. Lets just say, the boy had never seen that amount of zeros in one numarical sentence before in his life.

Teito just looked up and nodded, as if to say, 'God fuck count me in'. Fia just smiled and led the boy over and around the corner and into the ally, revealing a sleek black car parked very awkwardly in the narrow space. The taller man sprinted over to the back door opening it for Teito to claim in, which he did.

Now normally, when you get in a car, you don't really expect someone to be leaning over you the second that you get in the seat. In fact, you would be very, very distressed. Well, Teito was no different, because as soon as the door was slammed behind him by Fia, a tall black haired man with sunglasses and a lollipop was inspecting the green haired boy very, very carefully. "Ai, I can see why Aya-tan wants him to play around with so much now" Teito, quite literally, bristle up like a scared cat and pushed his back up against the car door. But before the brunette could even think to do anything else, a voice came from the passenger seat,

"Mr. Huuga, stop harassing the prostitute. "

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOShort... but please review (those things are my crack) I love feedback, so step up ladies and gentalmen, time to put your inner critic up to bat c:

Hope you liked it :D


	2. Keys, Vents, and Blue Eyes

**A/N: Back with another chapter! Plus, my spell check is a huge bitch and just shut down, so if you guys find any mistakes, feel free to report them c:**

**So orry for the wait too- I give an gigantic thanks to anyone that subscribed or faved this story, t means a lot ;A;**

**I. Own. Noten' o3o**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

About a million things were zipping through Teito's head before he could really realize that the man had been yanked back from infront of his face and was whining something along the lines of,

"Konatsu, why are you such a _kill joy_?"

"I am not, I was just instructed to have him dealivered," A paused, and as Teito uncurled himself from against the door, and looked at the boy talking,"Untouched." The boy, or, 'Konatsu', as the man had called him, decided.

'Konastu', had golden hair and at the moment, the remainders of a blush disappearing from his cheeks. The same shining color that resided in his thick locks plagued his eyes, big and blinking.

Teito would _definitely_ have to remember to hook this one after the appointment with 'Sir Ayanami', damn, he was cute. On that note, he looked over to the man, apparently named 'Huuga'. He was also quite handsome, with ebony hair and a mischievous smile. 'Dammit, why are all of these people so beautiful? Does the Sir just use them as rape toys constantly or something?' Teito thought, finally settling into the leather cushions of the seat. Ironic, Teito probably had more leather in his own closet then in the whole interior of the car.

Well, Teito Klien was a very ironic person indeed.

Suddenly, a voice came from the driver's seat, sending the prostitute's train of thought wheeling off of the tracks.

"So, Emerald, have you ever been on a boat for a long time before?"

Teito took the question and analyzed it, trying to grab at his memory in a strained attempt to find something that would suffice as an appropriate answer. Well, nothing there, lets just skip to the rational approach shall we?

"When will we board and what do I pack?"

"Woah- Shortie doesn't pull any punches does he?" Huuga said with a whistle tailing the sentence. This earned a scowl from the driver as he started up the engine and replied,

"Five hours from two minutes ago. We'll drive back over to your place so that you can get basic clothes. No costumes, the Sir will have plenty things for you at his mansion."

Teito turned to his window, trying to hold back a grin that had almost creeped onto his features. It had been a long time sense Teito had gotten to wear regular clothes, and it might be a tad more comfortable. In an exhaling breath, the brunette muttered the words,

"Twenty-five Dear Elm Road."

In means of his apartment's location, and as the car roared to life and sped through the near empty streets, Teito gently put his hand on the glass and brought his face close, close enough to fog up the window and blur vision.

"Dammit!" The loud curse echoed through the hallways of the tiny apartment building, no doubt waking the other ocupants. "Why is my key being such a goddamn bitch!"

A very angry brunette was now litterally _kicking_ his home's door, mostly as a gesture to make the slab of wood open, and also just because he hated his his run down little apartment.

A lot.

Now, the thing about this facility, is that there are little vents lining where the lazily wallpapered walls met the dirty cement floors. One appeared every, oh, twenty centimeters? Well, two of those little vents just happened to be on either side of Teito's door, and with all of the kicking and yelling that the prostitute was doing, one little key in his hand slipped, and fell, and fell, and fell. Right down one of those cute little vents.

Dammit.

Emerald eyes widened and if you watched very closely, one even twitched. So, with the little dignity he had left, Teito padded out of the hallway, down the stairs two flights, and into the black car. No suitcase. No extra clothes. And definitely, no key. Sliding in next to Huuga again, the boy didn't even make eye contact before whipping a hand out with his pointer finger out stretched, right in front of the black haired man's half open mouth. Teito then slowly turning his head towards the sunglassed man with a kind of, 'say-a-word-and-I'll-rip-out-your-jugular-vein' look on his face. Though just to clarify, a sentence sounding as though it had been recently dropped in a vat of acid left the boy's mouth,

"Not a fucking word."

Fia sighed and started up the car. Glancing in the rear view, he raised a questioning eyebrow at Teito and said in a low tone,

"I'm sure that they'll have extra clothes on the boat."

The brunette slammed the car door, sick from the four hour drive to the port. He hadn't gotten car sick sense he was thirteen and his foster family went camping, though in order to get to the camp ground they had to drive up this stupid winding gravel road. Everyone except Jenny (the mother) had gotten sick, so she had to drive the rest of the way. Teito looked down with a heavy sigh. They were probably he best family he had ever been part of. The boy ran a slightly shaky hand through his ebony hair as he walked over to the rest of the servants, absentmindedly turning to Fia. Though before he could ask anything like, when are we leaving, when do I get on, etcetera etcetera, another man came into view.

Teito's eyes slightly widened at the sight of the man. First thing that the boy noticed is that this guy was tall. Like, stupid tall. He even had a couple inches on Huuga! Next, he had these really captivating eyes. Blue, icy, not like anything Teito had seen in all his years of whoring. Said whore was also having a hard time restraining himself from staring at the man's strange hair. It was a kind of light golden, all spiked to one side. But, it looked natural. This guy obviously didn't use gel, and if he did, Teito would need to get some of that!

"So, this is the guest of honor, hey?" The near giant said with a smirk. He then bent down, now looking Teito in the eyes. "I see where he got his name. Kids got the eyes."

Now, Teito wasn't one to blush. Blushing was for stupid Japanese school girls who giggle and trip on air. Though, this statement was not being very well recognized considering the shade of scarlet he had just turned. Teito stepped back from the blond's amused gaze, turning his head to look over his shoulder in a futile attempt to hide the growing blush.

"Emerald, this is the head boat hand, Frau. He just informed us of our rooms on the third floor, the floor closest to the deck." Fia stated sternly, beginning his striding steps toward the boat.

Frau straightened and winked at the brunette as he began to jog towards the ship as well. But before disappearing completely from Teito's vision, he called out,

"It was nice to meat you, Shortie!"

The boy made a quick 'pfft' noise before slightly fuming towards the ship, mumbling two sentences in means of an answer.

"I'm not short. I'm fun sized."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Pffffffft. To short, I am so sorry ;3; I just never get time anymore, yanno? **

**But holy crap we met Frau 0-0 Tell me if they start getting too OOC, I have a bad habit of that Dx**

**If anyone guesses the next four boat hands to meet Teito you'll get treats. So reveiw it up people c;**


	3. When People Have Rainbows on Their Heads

**Yeah- another chapter up here! Hope that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I ****really**** appreciate all of your reviews. Also, a gigantic THANK YOU to any and all of you who favorited or subscribed this story. Your the only thing keeping me writing this fanfic c: It makes me happy that you guys are happy, so I'll, uh, try to keep you happy with the fanfic! **

**As a side not, anyone who would like to request art on my DeviantArt is free to IM me on here (or note me if you have a DA) You can find the link in my profile. **

**Happy trails to you all!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

April 4

Sorry that I have not written in a while, been busy. Lots of things have happened, Fia, Huuga, Konatsu, even Frau. I dont understand how everything goes so quickly, switching from one place to another, a conversation starts rapidly and then dies off... I'm sighing more lately. I don't know why, I have a clue, but whenever it comes to mind, it just reverts back into the depths of my head once more.

Oh, I'm being forced to stop writing now, Fia is at the door to my (strangly large) room, and seems urgent. I'll be back later...

later.

-Teito (Emerald)

The brunette sighed heavily as he slammed the book, forcing himself up to stride over to the other man.

"What do you need?" Emerald said, more deadpanned than a angry whore.

Oh, well would you look at that.

Fia let out a light chuckle as he grabbed the green eyed boy's hand and pulled him down the hallway.

"You are requested to meet the other staff- I think that you'll like them"

Teito made a kind of, I'm-in-the-mood-to-be-a-dick grunt, and sped up. Though his walking was quite rudely inturupted by the prostitute getting a faceful of the 'magically appearing' blond boat hand. Joy. A large smirk broke out on man's face as he bent down, getting his face _uncomfortably close_.

"Well hey Shorie, think ya gotta-" The blond was cut short as Teito quite douchily pushed him out of the way, steeming down the hallway and around the cornor, out of sight.

"Wow, _someone's _a little hormona-" Oh, sweet deja-vu. Fia sighed, sounding a little iritated, and slid past Frau, shaking his head all the way. Confused, the giant standing dumbfounded in the hallway furrowed his brows before stoutly striding after the others, muttering something about everyone needing to stop being so damn tight assed.

Uhg. There was _more of them._ Or, to be more specific, more people that are taller than Emerald. Dammit. Standing before Teito, was a girl about the same age as the preformer, her long, light perpleish hair tied into two high pigtails as she smiled at the boy.

She was taller.

Then there was a man, this one had rustic brown hair that seemed to be pushed down in his glasses, a friendly smirk on his lips.

He was taller.

And then there was a... person... with wavy purple locks and soft eyes that matched in color. And to be honest, Teito didn't know what gender they were, and the brunette felt the tiniest pang of guilt for it. Just the tiniest.

It was taller.

Just the _tiniest_. Though apart from how widly they were all smiling _above_ Teito, they seemed like nice people. But Emerald knew very well to not judge a book by it's cover, so kept to himself.

"This is Ouka, our only female boat hand," Frau said lazily, motioning towards the pigtailed female who waved happily at Teito. Well, _only_ female, that cleared some things up.

"This is Castor, he's more of a navigator if anything.." Frau now pointed to the taller brunette, and in reply the man smiled at Teito and said cheerily, "It's a pleasure." Teito just kind of nodded his head in a, 'You-might-be-a-bit-of-a-creep' way. Though Teito did recal that in french, castor ment beaver.* Funny.

"And this is Labrador, he does... everything, kinda" Frau chuckled as he motioned to the last one as said newly discovered male just smiled and warmly nodded his head to Teito, saying in a soft voice. "Hello there..."

Wait, was it just something about this guy that made Teito feel bad, because first it was the gender thing, and now Teito couldn't stop thinking of him as a dog. Must've been the name.

"We've also got some maids, but you can meet them at dinner, for now just go down and 'freshen up', in your cabin, got that shrimp?" The blond chuckled at Emerald, the tell tale smirk painting his face. Teito just scowled at him, though all the same spun on a heel and started down the stairs, not fully sure he could find his way back to his room in the maze of doors.

Must've been a natural instinct, hey?

"Fuck." A very angered whore said as he passed the green lamp with the burnt out bulb for the, what, twentieth time now? He was starting to get seasick from running around the halls while the boat rocked, though managed to keep his balance by occationally leaning on the wall. Teito must have taken a wrong turn, or two wrong turns, or twelve wrong turns because nothing looked firmiliar but the green lamp with the burnt out bulb. That was annoying.

Emerald cleared his throat and pushed himself off of the wall, one hand around his stomach. Though all the same cept stumbling though the corridors. When he passed the occational window, he could see that the sun was setting on the ocean and that it was to be dinner soon. And dammit, if the motion sickness wasn't going to kill him first, it would be the hunger.

Suddenly, an idea struck him, he had seen ladders on the sides of the ship leading up to the deck, if he could climb out of one of windows and there was a ladder next to it, he could easily climb up said ladder and to freedom! The brunete tried to manage a smile, but it looked more like a seasick grimace. He unlatched the window, popping his head out the hole and peering out to either side, hopes high. And in the fading light, he just barely saw that ladder, the dark blue paint coating it blending in with that of the ship. Without even thinking of all the dangers, such as missing the ladder and falling to his _doom,_ he pulled his head back in from the port hole.

Now his original plan was to pull one of those handy little tables sitting idley in the hallway under the port hole and use that to climb out, but unlike fairy tales, life sucks, and those 'handy little tables' were bolted to the floors. Damn you boat designers. So instead, with a huff and a puff, the whore first stuck his head out, and that fit. Next he stuck one arm out, that still fit. And then his other arm, which now made this a bit snug, not to mention off balance, but it still worked.

The boy was half way through riggling his upper half through the tight space and once he had finally reached his hips, he suddenly felt not only uneasy, but full out _scared _that he actaully was going to fall to his death and be eaten by man eating pinguins (it was one of his greatist fears). Though he knew that if he went back, he would proabably just pass out from hunger or something, so kept going.

He was now a bit past his hips and had one hand on the unstable swinging port hole door, and the other on the side of the ladder, his emerald eyes fixated on the raging seas below. But before he could go any further, there was a tug on his foot. Teito was, well, not really focused on that considering he was trying to keep his balance, but he _started _caring once the thing grabbing his foot began to pull him backwards, and as panic flooded through Emerald, he started to kick his feet as hard as he could, as if that would improve the situation. At one point, his heel came in contact with something hard and an angered yell came from behind him, making the prostitute jump.

"Stop trying to commit suicide you stupid punk! I lose my salary for the trip if you die!" Yelled a very angry blond, gripping his throbbing chin with one and, and with his other, Teito's foot. Recognizing the voice instantly, the burnette huffed, regardless of how utterly relieved he was by someone finding him. Another tug to the ankel jerked the boy back into reality, and he started to retreat back from the icy winds and dangerous veiw.

Frau sighed, helping the whore out of the tight squeeze, plopping him on the ground.

"We're missing dinner, shortie, so haul ass." The blond said rather huffily, scowling at Teito as if he had purposefully gotten lost. To this remark, Teito put on an angry expression, getting up and dusting himself off. And just as a suttle, kick-in-the-junk gesture, strode past Frau, not looking back.

Walking into a dining hall about an hour late is a strange feeling. You feel like your imposing or ..._something._ But by the time Frau and Teito had crawled their way out of that maze, most of the people were almost done eating, and further more looked at them with this _face_ that looked like they were all homeless dying puppies with three legs. You could almost see the sparkles materializing around some of the maids as they stared at the two who had just barged in.

"W-why are you late... we were so worried..!" Blubbered a blond one, pearing at the two with big, brown eyes.

"Yes, you two had us in quite a hussle, poor Rosalie here was on the edge of tears!" Says another, gesturing to the blond, making her pink hair flop over her shoulders. Emerald couldn't help but wonder why everyone on this ship had such strange hair colors...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Wow... bunches of thanks to anyone who stuck with this story. It should not, at anytime, take that fricken long to make just a little chapter like this :C I'm really sorry, and I'll try to be more diligent in the futer. **

**Also, lame cliff-hanger ending, I don't know, I just have serious writers block and nothing I'm writing satifys me, yanno? Well, regaurdless of my bad spelling and worse writing, thanks to all who have reviewed, faved or subscibed, you guys are the only thing giving me insperation to write right now.**

**See you soon (hopfully)**

**-Outwitted**

**P.S. I've actually got big plans for this story, but I only wager it'll be around... six, maybe seven chapters? Well, no matter, you guys will get that "Oh shi- did that just... OH SHIT" moment, but for now, I'm not telling no one ;D **


	4. Sometimes, Life Gives You Old Lemons

"_And your lemonade tastes like shit. Deal with it."_

**A/N Bleh, late update, I suck. Anyone following this, you have the patience of a god o-o **

**Don't own a thing but my own bad humour. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After much effort to calm the maids down, Teito and Frau sat down to their own plates of stew, trying not to make eye contact. The prostitute felt… out of place, would be the best phrase. A strange place, strange people, and not to mention strange hair colors. Shaking the feeling off, the ever heavy silence began to grind on his nerves, and without thinking, said outwardly,

"So, I could give you a discount if it'l get rid of this silence."

What was that? The brunette didn't know himself, though it definitely was out of line. The blond parallel to Emerald stopped picking at his food.

He didn't look up, or even pretend that he didn't hear Teito he just kind of… stopped. The silence stretched out for a moment, an extremely long moment, at that, and finally Frau broke a smile, stifled a chuckle, and leaned back in his chair.

"Is that a joke?" The boat-hand said, his voice like velvet. Was it? The whore thought this to himself, and realized that he actually wouldn't mind giving Frau some of his services, even if it would crush what little dignity he had left. Then again, between the key incident and the whole, 'being a whore' thing, dignity was usually not his first priority, but with Frau he didn't want to be seen like that. Why? Not even Teito knew that, but a 'joke' was the perfect excuse to push that train of thought off the tracks, so all the prostitute could do was smirk and nod playfully.

"Duh, like I'd waste a discount on you!" To this, the blond laughed, leaning over the table and ruffling Teito's hair, much to the young adult's distress.

"Hey now, respect yourself a bit more then that, shrimp!"

"Don't call me that, pervert, I bet you love to have my time."

They both laughed this time, and for a moment, their eyes met and everything wasn't like it really was. Teito wasn't a filthy whore and Frau wasn't a poor boat-hand and it was just them, contrasting and contradicting each other. Perfect balance.

Teito now hates that feeling. He'd had it before, back when it was pleasant, back when he'd met Mikage. When they would talk, when they would not talk, when they would feel. Back before Mikage overdosed, before the drugs took his life, leaving Teito with all of the deceased lover's debt. No matter how nice his foster family was at the time, they wouldn't dare pay off all of that debt, forcing the teen into whoring.

"_Funny, in a terrible and ironic and stupid way." _He would say to himself early in the morning as he snuck out of a clientele's house, making sure to grab his pay from the table beside the door.

Snapped back into reality, Teito broke the gaze, standing and cleaning his plate.

"H-hey, what's up, shortie?" The blond said, confused as to why the brunette was being so cold all of a sudden. At first, Emerald didn't answer, but he simply put on the best smile he could and glanced over his shoulder to the other,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

--

The days went on, and Teito was becoming accustomed to the ways of the boat. He had developed a friendship with the other boat hands as well. Ouka was like a sister to him, a long lost one that actually cared and understood him, Labrador being more like a teacher, or even a mother (strange, considering his gender), and Castor being kind of like an uncle, someone to guide you even if they still withheld secrets from you. Although Teito was pretty sure that something as going on between Castor and Lab, seeing as they were always touching each other in some way, holding hands or an arm wrapped around the other's waist. Rather obvious, if the whore did say so himself.

There was just one downside. A certain blond boat-hand and Emerald were always having awkward run ins or the like. Sometimes it was a off set conversation about love, or sometimes it was another one of those gazes that sent Teito into a gut wrenching nostalgia.

It was hard to except that he may be getting that feeling again, the same one would get around Mikage. Pondering this in his room, about this strange feeling , hen a knock interrupted him.

"Come in!" Emerald called at the door, sighing heavily. Just as he did, a certain girl with pigtails walked in, a charming smile on her face.

"Hey, bro, what's got your head in a twist…?" She said a bit nervously, almost forcing the smile. Teito just shook his head, sitting up on his bed, to which he was until recently laying on.

"Your not going to leave me alone until I give you _something_, are you?" The brunette huffed knowingly, crossing his arms like the little bitch that he so sorely felt like being. Ouka just loosened up, giggling, sitting next to him and leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, you read me like a book." She purred, smirking and nudging him slightly. "So, who is it?"

Just for a second, a left green eye twitched in slight annoyance, and Teito had the feeling of impending doom/ total loss if his man-badge.

"…._what?_"

She laughed at him again, saying cheerily, "I know when someone has a crush, or I guess in your case is head over heels in," she paused, most likely for dramatic effect, and kind of creeper-smiled at Teito, "_L-O-V-E"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N- I suck. Anyways, next chapter soon c:**


	5. Getting the job done

**A/N- Hey broskis~ LOOK I'M ALIVE. And yanno in the last chapter how I said I would be more active. Well, I lied. Oops. **

**I don't own anything but my spelling mistakes, thank you. **

_0X0_(Aha these dividers keep changing)

Emerald was now avoiding Frau like the black plague. The black plague is some scary shit, almost as scary as the idea of Teito falling in love. Well, scary to him anyways. How many times had he even talked to that creep anyways? Once? Twice? Thirty times? Yeah, that one sounds about right. Teito didn't even know why the stupid blond giant was so fucking interesting, or fun to talk to, or whatever else was so appealing that he had fallen 'head over heels'. Maybe Ouka had done that just to freak him out, who knows. But the only thing that Emerald knew that if that as the case, it was doing a pretty damn fine job.

Speaking of jobs, the one with Ayanami was coming dangerously close and Teito had come to a conclusion with this whole love_ thing_. Basically, if he couldn't straighten it out by the time Frau and him had to part ways, he would forever have that sinking feeling in his stomach that made him want to vomit up plastic bottles and _fuck_ he was not going into such a deliciously profitable job with that shit, because he was hating it already.

This was not only about just getting the money anymore, actually. It was about getting the money and paying off that debt. Then maybe he could get a decent job, maybe hold himself up. Maybe get a bigger apartment with decent furnishings and some normal clothes. No one grabbing his ass on the way to work, and no more bruises or rope burns or those fucking shoes. Don't be deceived, stripper shoes are nasty bitches to walk in.

So with this in mind, on the night before the day of arrival, he was ready. Ready to either make a complete ass of himself or engage in a passionate kiss and eventually hot sex. Because sure, that's what happens in these confession things. So putting on a brave face, he strode through the ship after dinner, a time when Frau would usually retire off to his cabin. Teito had come to memorize the under decks of the boat (with the help of Castor, Lab and Ouka, of course) and had a general idea of where to go. _Really general._

_OXO_

Apparently, general was a good enough kind, and he was soon standing outside of Frau's door. It was a dark maroon color, with a slick brass handle. Teito could see the little lines and chips in the wood, the edges worn. The only thing he didn't know was why he was noticing such obscure and silly things, it didn't make much sense. He balled his fists, taking a few deep breaths.

He could walk away.

It would be so easy, too easy. '_Just leave_' he told himself. That thought burned into his mind, burrowing itself deep into the place in his head where his feared lived. Fear of being rejected. Fear of those drug dealing murderers. Fear of those goddamn penguins. He didn't care what anyone thought, those things were fucking creepy.

Though one fear stuck out. Above rejection and penguins and dieing alone and drugs. It was having Frau never know this. Admitting it to himself was hard, admitting something so utterly cliché and idiotic. Things like that don't happen in real life, those types of feelings. But even with that in mind, the brunette couldn't let that happen, mostly for selfish, sadistic reasons. If Frau rejected him (highly possible), then Teito would have it off his chest, but Frau would forever have the sinking feeling that he had broken someone's heart. A friends' heart. Have fun trying to not feel like a complete asshole after that, hey?

But if Frau shared the same feelings (unlikely), then Teito and him would have a pretty homosexual relationship and the rest of the world could go fuck themselves. At _that_ thought, the whore smirked to himself, life was good. At least when your not selling yourself off to greasy thirty year old men, that is.

No less, Teito raised his hand.

_Why was it shaking? _

He took a breath.

_Why was his throat dry?_

He thought one last time.

_What's with the hesitation?_

The clear, crisp sound of the Emerald's knuckle against the wooden door was the equivalent of a loud, obnoxious police siren to the boy, and Teito almost slapped himself. What was he going to say? What the hell was going through his head when he knocked? '_Plans? Plans are for pussies, plans can suck my jingle bells!_' ? Oh he was fucked now. He couldn't run away, either, and this was the last night he could do it. This was it, and if he was going to fuck up, well the God must really hate him.

A lot.

Teito could hear the handle turning on the other side of the door. He knew that it was going to open, and he was screwed harder then an Asian prostitute on Saturday night. On second thought, life sucked balls. He knew that the door would open in a matter of seconds, and he just kind of gawked at it. He was screaming inside his head, the wheels turning so fast to come up with a plan that he thought smoke would start coming out of his ears.

And finally it happened. The door opened, a certain blond standing there awkwardly in the quiet entrance way.

"Can I…. help you, shrimp?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. Upon hearing Frau's voice, the brunette kicked himself back into gear, smiling a charming grin and saying cheerily,

"May I come in….?"

"Uh… I already told you that I didn't need a discount-"

"Dear God, just let me in!"

Frau grinned, rolling his eyes almost playfully and opening the door wider for Teito, stepping aside for him. Teito smiled superiorly and strode into the room, not knowing what to expect. At first though, he was caught a bit off guard. The room wasn't messy in the sense of things littering the floor. In fact, the floor was a slick and polished mahogany color, which fit the warm vibe coming off of the room and it's décor. But the desk and bedside tables' tops were barely visible, their faces being 'homes' to millions of papers and little trinkets. He thought that he saw a cross partially hidden beneath a stack of papers, but didn't read too much into it.

The boat hand walked past Teito, pulling another chair over from beside the bed for Teito to sit in, smiling as he sat himself down on the mattress. It sagged slightly with the sudden weight put onto it, making seem as though the bed itself was tipping. The whore, nodded in thanks, wrenching his eyes away from the rest of the room and taking a seat.

"So why the sudden visit?" Frau asked patiently, propping his hands behind him and leaning on them a tad lazily.

"Well I just wanted to, uh, tell you something…" Teito said uneasily, shifting his weight around on the chair awkwardly. Maybe he could just draw out the conversation before he told him the dreaded words.

"Really? Well I almost wanted to come talk to you to, it is our last night before the trip is over." Frau said with a smirk. Teito nodding at that, the feeling on impending nausea sitting in the pit of his stomach.

"So, um.. Are you excited to get back to your home?" The whore said, grasping at topics in order to lengthen the conversation as much as possible.

"Yeah," Frau started, looking out into space almost dreamily. Teito smiled at him, not knowing that what Frau said next would bring his world, his very reality crashing down on him. The whore was unaware that all of his efforts will have been wasted, all of the dumped down the trash with this single sentence.

"I can't wait to get back to my wife back home. We've even got a baby girl on the way!" Frau chuckled, unknowing that to the young adult across from him it was anything but funny.

But Teito had to keep smiling, he couldn't let Frau down like that. He gulped down what he could almost recognise as tears and forced a laugh.

"Well give her my blessing," He almost couldn't bring himself to say the next bit, "I'm happy for you… but I really should be going, a big day tomorrow!" And with that he was standing, headed for the door. Frau tried to make him stay longer, but the whore weaseled his way out of the invitations, finally back in his room.

For the first time since Mikage's funeral, he cried.

_OXO_

The next morning was cold, the deck slick with condensation. The port was in view and after barely any effort at all, the ship was docked. Teito had his bags ready and had another outfit on, no more normal clothes for him. He was helped off the ship, his bags loaded into the same slick limo that had brought him there. Hyuuga and Konatsu slipped in beside each other, and Teito realized that he hadn't seen them all boat ride. Though judging by the tiredness in their postures and the marks on Konatsu's neck, Teito had a pretty good idea. Fea also climbed into the driver's seat, revving the engine. Teito turned to look out the back window, seeing all of the boat hands waving goodbye. Labrador's wave was small and slow, gentle. Castor's being curt and formal. Ouka's high over her head, cheery. And Frau's was nothing more then friendly, a big grin on his face.

The whore waved back at them as the car began to drive away, his friend's getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Finally, they were gone, and the only thing that Emerald could do was look ahead.

Once a whore. Always a whore.

_**OXO**_

**A.N/ We're almost finished, guys :D And no, you guys don't get any Ayanami sex, deal with it C **

**Reviews are my crack, the REAL ENDING will be up soon :**


	6. Fractured Fairy Tail

**A.N/ Uhm- LOOK AN EPILUGE**

_OXO_

"W-what? How can this be true..?" The blond gawked. No sooner had Frau walked into his home to greet his eight month pregnant wife was _he_ greeted by said wife's bags. By the door. Ready to leave.

"Shut your gawking mouth, I said that I'm leaving you." The black haired woman snapped, pulling up her bags haughtily.

"Why?" Frau said, his voice pleading with her. He didn't need to deal with this, not after coming back from meeting him. That brunette that he had met on the boat, the prostitute, that changed his life. Underneath all of that bravado was a real person, and no matter how much self control Frau faked himself into believing he had, he couldn't stop himself from falling in love with that person. Those emerald eyes just _read_ him, and he never really could tear his own sapphire orbs away. Not that he would admit to anything, he had to stay dedicated to his wife and child, it took all of his will power to not take advantage of that last day on board the ship.

The woman gritted her teeth in frustration, halfway out the door. "The only reason I was staying with your sorry ass is because of the kid, nothing else. Miscarriages happen all the time, you need to wake up, Frau." And with that she stormed out the door. Down the steps. Into the taxi and out of Frau's life forever.

But somehow inside the hurt and regret, he pulled out a single stray emotion. Relief. It was strange, being abandoned and then feeling like this, but as he watched the car get smaller and smaller in the distance, he couldn't help but think of a certain prostitute.

_OXO_

Things were looking up. After getting the job with Lord Ayanami finished, Teito was able to pay off the debt, still having extra cash to spare. He was able to move to a better apartment with three different rooms and best of all, he was able to get a decent job. Selling magazine subscriptions door to door, to be exact. It wasn't much, but it paid the rent while he relied on his left over savings from the job to put food on the table. Over all, it was getting better. He was getting better.

Now in the mornings he set out with a smile, the persuasive and kind voice with a pretty face perfectly suited for a sales person. He was always grateful to wear real clothes to work now, normal clothes. And flat shoes. Oh yeah, loosing the hooker boots was probably the best thing since paying off the debt, no more sore feet.

Though a single thought was always in the back of his mind, a single name which he hid in order to stop the feelings. He didn't like the feeling of nausea, especially when it felt like he was going to vomit up plastic bottles. The rope burns and bruises from that last job had long since disappeared, and he didn't expect anything special today, it was just like any other, really. But a new neighbourhood, which he was a bit unfamiliar with. But no less, he set out.

Things were going smoothly until he came to about his sixth house. It was blue, with a deck painted white. For some reason, he had a strange feeling about the house, but so he continued, giving the door a sharp, crisp knock. In no time, he heard shuffling coming from the other side. The door knob turned, the door opening slowly.

He was blond, with blue eyes. Tall, muscular, and he looked rather weary. For a while, Teito and Frau just stared at each other. They didn't need any words to explain themselves. But they did do one thing.

They embraced, and for the first time in a while, for both boy and man, they felt joy. And even if they had both seen the cruelty of the world, maybe they could believe in just this on fairy tail. This one happily ever after.

_OXO_

**A/N. Uhm… so yeah. It's over, zip, finished. A short ending, and a terrible cliff hanger, but I'll leave it up to you guys for what might happen after this. Will they move in together? Will Teito become a boat hand with frau and be re united with Ouka, Lab and Castor? Or maybe they just part ways after explaining their feelings~ Nobody knows, wooooo~~ **

**I hope that over all, the fic was enjoyable. I'm not sure that the characters were totally in check, but feedback is always appreciated. Also, if you want to maybe request a theme for me to write this pairing into next, just message me. Thank you for your time! **


End file.
